cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Frederick's shadow
Doctor Frederick's shadow '''(commonly known as '''Frederick's shadow) is one of the supporting antagonists in the Black Lion franchise. Background Personality Frederick's shadow is like his master, cunning, scheming, power-hungry, malicious and conniving. As a shadow, he is loyal to Frederick and is his most trusted henchmen. He's the one who comes up with the evil plans since he's extremely intelligent like his boss. Next, to the Shadow Animals, Frederick's shadow is really scary and dangerous because, in some episodes, Frederick might assign his own shadow to kill Pupnick and his friends. Frederick's shadow is shown to be very comical and enjoys taunting his enemies whenever they're imprisoned in Frederick's lair. If one of Frederick's plans fail and the Voodoo Spirits are going to punish him, Frederick's shadow gets scared because if Frederick gets dragged into their world, he'll go with him as well. Physical appearance Doctor Fredrick's shadow is a shadow version of Doctor Frederick. He can move by himself and has the ability to shapeshift into any shadow animal he wants. Powers and abilities * '''Cat Physiology: '''Doctor Frederick's shadow is technically an anthropomorphic cat. * '''Dark Voodoo Enchantment: '''Just like Doctor Frederick, his shadow is a master in dark voodoo magic, making him a loyal assistant to Frederick, himself. ** '''Umbrakinesis: '''Since Frederick's shadow is obviously a shadow, he's able to manipulate and control darkness. * '''Shapeshifting: '''As mentioned before, Frederick's shadow is able to shapeshift into any shadow animal, he wants. * '''Teleportation: '''Frederick's shadow can teleport to another location or even a spot faster than Frederick, himself. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Just like Doctor Frederick, his shadow is shown to be highly intelligent and manipulative. Appearances Magical Friendship Years after Doctor Frederick turned to a life of crime, his dark voodoo magic became strong enough to give his own shadow an evil personality of his own. Frederick's shadow then vowed to help his boss, get revenge on Mr. Doberman for being discharged. Frederick's shadow is seen with his boss in his lair while he's trying to figure out a way to get revenge on Mr. Doberman. Frederick's shadow suggested that his boss would use a disease formula to poison both Felix and Pupnick when they take a sip of it. Frederick told his shadow that the idea was a genius idea. Frederick got the disease formula and he successfully poisoned Felix, who was going to die in three days. After Frederick learned that Pupnick and the gang are on their way to Iowa to retrieve the antidote, Frederick didn't know what to do until his shadow told him that he should ask the voodoo spirits for help. They summoned the Shadow Animals to find Pupnick and the gang and then kill them. Fortunately, Pupnick was able to defeat the Shadow Animals which made Frederick very angry and his shadow scared of his intense rage. Frederick then trapped Matthew and the others in shadow ropes and was attempting to retrieve the disease formula from Pupnick and then kill him. When Pupnick didn't listen to Frederick's manipulation, he threw the antidote to Dominic but Frederick's shadow grabbed and was about to destroy it, as soon as Frederick kills Pupnick. Frederick's shadow wasn't able to do that when Pupnick destroyed the disease formula and send both Frederick and his shadow down to the Voodoo Spirits Jail. The Black Lion Frederick's shadow serves as a supporting antagonist in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Servants Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Cats Category:Characters who fly Category:Those brought back to life Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:TV Animation characters Category:French characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:European characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Singing characters Category:Teenagers Category:Spirits